1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to theft deterrent systems and more specifically it relates to an antitheft device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous theft deterrent systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be installed in motor vehicles to help stop thieves from stealing the motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.